


i met a stranger

by aster_0id



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), hes a dragon this time lol, i would assume lol, neither can fly though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster_0id/pseuds/aster_0id
Summary: It was a bit odd that most people of the SMP thought that The Egg wouldn’t actually hatch.I mean, all eggs hatch, usually- especially giant red ones with a cult surrounding it. Why else would they want to protect it?what if The Egg hatched into a creature that held no natural instinct or intent to destroy?
Kudos: 48





	1. bad, this is a child

**Author's Note:**

> i dont expect this to get too popular but thats okay its an idea i had and wanted to write a little about haha  
> (title is from the song laura by jasmine kennedy, nothing to do with this story i just like the song lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Egg actually hatches, but what comes out of it isn't what anyone expects.

It was a bit odd that most people of the SMP thought that The Egg wouldn’t actually hatch.

I mean, all eggs hatch, usually- especially giant red ones with a cult surrounding it. Why else would they want to protect it?

The Eggpire started with BadBoyHalo and Antfrost and grew from there, opposed by mostly everyone else on the server- which was fine, they made sure that The Egg was protected. They helped it grow and fed it and ' _convinced'_ people into joining The Eggpire.

So, when The Egg _did_ hatch, everyone besides The Eggpire was a bit shocked, to say the least. Though, they had their own surprise coming.

The Egg had suddenly cracked, one day, and Bad and Ant- being the only two present, stayed near it the whole day, trying to find who or what had caused it and trying to figure out how to heal it- because food wasn't doing it. Every time they returned to The Egg's side, the crack had increased in size. The main two suspects were Ranboo and Tubbo, the two having been sneaking around in the first place. However, the final time they noticed the crack had grown in size- and when they realized what really caused it, a red beam of light came from it- like a beacon- and tore through the earth above.

When the beam faded, Bad and Ant- who had ducked behind some rocks to hide from the roof that was caving in slightly around the egg- slowly creeped forward. Bad expected something giant to break from The Egg, because.. well, it was _big_. He also expected something very.. non-human.

However, when he peeked through the cracks of the egg, he noticed something small curled up inside, eyes faintly glowing in the darkness. "Ant?"

"Yeah?"

"We may have _severely_ _overestimated_ the situation."

So, here they all were- all four members of The Eggpire- standing over this small little demon, or, whatever it was. It was very human looking, though, opposed to what the others expected. Bad had given them clothes Sapnap had worn when he was younger.

The demon had very pale skin, but small, red dull horns protruded from it's head. There were red markings and freckles under their ruby-colored eyes, and they had long dragon-like ears and a tail the color of their markings. Their hair was, of course, also dark red- with lighter tips, reaching their shoulders and very messy. _Everything_ about the 'demon' was child-like, and the way they looked around in curiosity and confusion did not help it look intimidating at all. 

"Bad.. this is a _child_." Punz mumbled, gazing down at the little demon. "I mean, it might not be a child. Could just be.. a bit _small?_ " Bad pointed out. Ant crouched beside the demon, who twitched their ears, gazing at all of them with a very confused gaze. "How old are you?" He asked, calmly. The demon stared at him, silently. "It can't even speak!" Ponk glanced to Bad.

"I'm sure it can, it's just confused. Wouldn't _you_ be?" " _No_. It spoke to us in the egg, it knows it's purpose." Ponk argued, crossing his arms as he looked back at the demon again, who was staring at him as well with it's bright red eyes.

"How are we supposed to take over the server with a _child?_ " Punz mumbled. "I mean, it's still got some power. Look at the vines," Bad gestured towards the red vines above them that were growing on the stone roof above them in the cave, that the demon was reaching towards. The vines slowly grew down towards it, curiosity and glee shining in their bright red gaze. "They act like it's a toy." Ant pointed out- not rudely of course, just as an observation.

" _Maybe_ , but I'm sure once we tell it what it's meant to do, it'll do it."

And, so they did. They all sat with the small demon and told it of what it's purpose was, watching it mess with vines that grew towards it, wrapping around it's arms before withering into their flesh, disappearing before beginning to sprout at their feet. And it listened, curiously, ears twitching- but it didn't understand what they meant when they said 'take over' the server. They didn't even know what this place was. They _wanted_ to know what this place was.

So, they stood up, casually, walking past the strangers- _friends?_ \- to the egg it had once been in, looking up through the hole they had created. It heard the four scrambling behind them.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Bad asked, frantically. The demon pointed up, staring at them blankly before uttering "Up," In response. "You can't, not alone- it isn't safe." "Yeah. Anyone would totally kill you the moment they even saw you.." Punz explained, pausing when Bad glared at him and adding " _..maybe._ "

The demon looked up again, then back at them, before the vines that had gathered around the eggshell began to grow, forming a little platform under their feet. "Then catch me!" The demon giggled, before the vines began to quickly grow upwards, lifting them up towards the surface. It simply smiled when they heard the four panic and make a run for the exit.

The surface was nice. The demon hid from the group- their new friends, they decided, they _were_ there when it emerged from it's egg and gave them comfy clothes to wear- and also hid from others they did not recognize. One of the people it hid from was a blonde boy with wings and his friends- a brown haired hybrid with horns, black scales on his face and two torn wings sprouting from his back as well as a tail, and an enderman hybrid with a black and white face and two different colored eyes.

They were loud, at least the two shorter boys were- but they seemed nice. It wanted to meet and talk with them, but they'd been warned of the others on the 'server' already and didn't want to stir any trouble. _Yet_ , at least.

They were found by the four, eventually, and scolded by their leader- his name was Bad. He seemed nice enough, but, he acted weird. They all did, actually, with how they followed the demon. It didn't _want_ them to follow it, they wanted to explore on their own. One of them, Ponk, asked if it had a name, to which it simply replied with "No." They all decided to call it ' _Red_ ', because.. well, they were red. It didn't mind.

The group liked to talk about taking over the server, _a lot_ , with _their_ vines. Red didn't know if it liked the idea. They hadn't even seen the server yet, they didn't want it to be gone. Red watched them make plans for about a week underground, before growing bored and sneaking off- it was incredibly easy, considering they were all bickering back and forth.

"What is _that?_ " "What is what?"

Tommy pointed at some of the giant red vines that had crept up onto the land from the lake he and his friend Tubbo had been walking beside. Oh, and _Ranboo_ , too.

"Tommy, those were there before?" Ranboo mumbled. "No, _moron_ , there's something behind it." Tommy muttered, beginning to walk over. "It was probably an animal or something-" Ranboo mumbled to Tubbo, before Tommy let out a startled yelp. " _Why is there a child?!_ "

So, here they were, sitting on a vine and staring at the three strangers in front of them with their head tilted curiously. "What _are_ you?" The brown haired boy stepped closer. He had gray horns and small black ears, and black scales that looked like freckles covered his face. "I'm Red." It smiled. "Well yeah, most of you is red.. _clearly_." The blonde glared at them in confusion. "No. I'm Red. That's my name!" They explained.

The three blinked. "Oh. Well, I'm... Tubbo, that's Tommy, and that is Ranboo." The brown-haired boy introduced, pointing to the others in order of their name.

Red smiled, bringing it's legs up to it's chest and resting their chin on their knees. "We meant, what.. are _you?_ Like, we're hybrids, and you're.." Ranboo gestured towards the other two, before gesturing to Red. "Oh. I.." It paused, glancing at their hands, which were tinged red at their clawed fingertips. "I'm not sure." It admitted, looking back at them with a twitch of their long ears. "My friends say I'm something like a demon. But I'm just Red."

Tubbo's ears perked. "Demon? Like a dreamon?" "I don't know what that is." Red pointed out, curling it's tail around itself and messing with it, casually. "Are you corrupted by The Egg? You're very red-colored.." Tommy suddenly asked, which made Red look up, curiously. "The egg?" They smiled, jumping to their feet eagerly, balancing on the vine they had been standing on. "Come with me!" They hopped off of the vine, running off and giggling as they heard the others run after them.

"What _happened,_ " Tommy grimaced, wings bristling.

They all were staring down the hole that had been torn through the earth, just over the egg. "Me!" Red grinned, looking up. " _You?_ You did this?" Tubbo asked in disbelief. "That's what my friend said." Red nodded. "When I woke up I did it." They explained. All three were staring at them, now, Tubbo's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "When you woke up? Who- who is this friend you're talking about?"

"His name is Bad. He's a demon like me." Red further explained, looking down and messing with their hands again, still smiling innocently. Their ears twitched when Ranboo began to mumble, " _You don't think-_ "

" ** _Red!_** "

It's head jerked up, whirling to face the direction their name had been said. "Uh oh," It mumbled. Bad and Ant were running towards the four, weapons drawn. Tommy instantly ducked behind his friends with a yelp, and Tubbo drew his weapon before Ranboo quickly blocked him as well. "No, _last time_ we did this you nearly died! _We_ nearly died. Go back to Snowchester with Tommy, and I'll lead them off." He hissed. Tubbo glared at him, before noticing how anxious Tommy looked. "Fine. But you _can't_ keep me from this forever!" Tubbo grabbed Tommy, making a run for it.

Ant immediately targeted the two fleeing, and that's when Ranboo grabbed Red. "Missing someone?!" He shouted, grabbing both the cat's attention and Bad's. Red smiled, simply confused as it looked up at Ranboo, who also looked down at them, uncertainly.

" _Ranboo_ , you're smarter than this.." Bad crept forward, glaring at the hybrid. Ant was also creeping forward, ears pressed flat against his head and muzzle wrinkled as he growled softly. Ranboo noticed that Tubbo and Tommy were out of sight, now, returning his gaze back to Bad. "It's flattering you think I'm smart, Bad," Ranboo took a step back, feeling himself just on the edge of the giant hole in the ground. "..but I don't like to think things through as often as you think!"

Red felt Ranboo's grip on them tighten as they began to fall, twisting around to look at the top of the pit. Bad and Ant were diving after the two, yes, but suddenly the air around Ranboo and Red felt.. weird, and it squeezed it's eyes shut. It heard Ranboo hit the ground, making their eyes snap open. This.. wasn't where they'd been falling?

Ranboo put them down, swaying on his feet. "Never getting used to that," He mumbled, holding his head. "What happened? Where are we?" Red looked around, confused. "I teleported. Way further than ever before, though.." Ranboo explained, shaking his head. "Come on. I don't trust you with Bad, so..." He extended his hand. Red quickly took it, eyes bright. "Are you my friend now?" "What..?"

Ranboo stared at them, confused, but they provided no such context. "... _Yeah_ , sure kid." He caved, smiling sheepishly.

_Is this kidnapping? It feels like kidnapping. I'm not gonna think about it, as long as the kid is happy, I guess, that's all that really matters.._

Red returned the smile, happily, before looking at the obsidian frame of whatever stood in front of them. Ranboo led them towards it, carefully pulling them through the Nether Portal.

"Where are we going?" "Somewhere safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will this be as popular as my other fic?? probably not but this idea has been in my brain for an annoying amount of time so i decided to write it. i wont be updating this as often at my deity/fantasy au fic but ill still work on it occasionally, because ive gotten attached to Red
> 
> Red uses they/them and it/it's pronouns by the way, you could probably guess through reading! though they dont mind any pronouns. theyre a little demon :]  
> they aren't based on any cc, theyre not even an oc. i just made them up on the spot because thought it would be funny if the egg was hyped up to be this big intimidating creature with the power to destroy everything, and then it 'hatched' into..... an actual child with like, no real want to hurt anything because it doesnt remember its time in the egg


	2. just how many orphans are on this server?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another orphan is dragged onto Techno's property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 3/20/21:  
> gave techno a skull mask where he's being described + gave phil a description as well. can you tell im hardly planning this?? haha whoops. also got the bead idea from The Channel Without A Name's new animatic

"What do you mean you _lost_ the kid?!"

Bad and Ant stood awkwardly as Punz scolded them, eyes wide with panic and confusion. "I- I mean, we tried! Ranboo grabbed it and teleported-" Bad groaned, reaching up and combing his fingers through his hair under his hood. "Ranboo can teleport?! Since when?!" Ponk's eyes widened from where he stood. 

"It doesn't matter _when_ , we need to get Red back!" Ant hissed, as stressed as Bad. "They have to be at Technoblade's place, Bad, they wouldn't have fled to Snowchester after distracting us from them like that." Ant turned to the tall demon, ears flat.

"Well we would’ve had to check there, regardless, because that's where Ranboo lives." Bad grumbled, drawing his sword. "Punz, Ponk, check Snowchester, just in case. If they aren't there head back here. Ant, we'll go to Ranboo's house."

"You _sure_ you don't need another person? Techno might-" "I'm not planning on fighting. I'm not stupid, Ponk." Bad huffed, leading Ant out of the cavern.

  
  


"Uh.. I can explain." "Explain, then."

Red stared up at a very nervous Ranboo, who was confronted by a large, pink man. It guessed he was a piglin hybrid or something, judging by the pig-like ears that was just barely visible behind the boar skull mask that covered his face. Red liked him, he looked cool. His hair was dark pink, lighter at the bottom and long and braided- it wanted to talk to him, but he didn't seem pleased with it's presence, so they instead shuffled closer to Ranboo, hiding behind him and patiently waiting for positive acknowledgement.

"Uh. Well, they were.. very nice. And I am their friend now. So I figured, to keep them safe from the lunatics that are Bad and his group, I would.. bring them here. To protect." Ranboo messed with their hands, nervously. The piglin hybrid let out a long sigh.

"Ranboo, you brought a child onto my property. They an orphan, too?" Techno raised an eyebrow, frowning. Ranboo hesitated, looking at Red. "Do.. you have parents?" He mumbled, leaning down. "What are parents?" It gave him a weird look, and Techno made a weird noise that sounded like a groan mixed with an exasperated chuckle. "Another one,"

"Hey, _theoretically_ , you can't be an orphan if you had no parents in the first place." Ranboo pointed out, swiftly, shrinking under a soft warning glare from Techno. ".. _Please_ , if Bad gets his hands on them who knows what will happen?"

"What makes you say that?" "Well, the kid keeps saying they ‘came from the Egg’, and.. if that's true, I had reason to believe that maybe they caused all the vines. Maybe." Ranboo fidgeted with his sleeves. Red smiled at the mention of the vines, ears perked.

Techno sighed. "What happened to not being involved?" " _They're so small,_ Techno, I don't want someone who looks five to be used like a weapon!"

Techno seemed to freeze at the sentence, eyebrows furrowing. He finally relaxed his shoulders with a growl of defeat. "What's their name?" "Red!" It answered for Ranboo, suddenly stepping out from behind Ranboo and closer to the piglin hybrid. Techno examined it, curiously for a moment before acting disinterested. He turned to the second cabin. "Phil!" He called out.

"Yes?"

"Your orphan you dragged here has dragged another orphan with him." Honestly, it was getting ridiculous to Techno just how many orphans there were.

"..What?" A blonde man poked his head outside of the second cabin, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Hi, Phil.." Ranboo waved, reluctantly. Red mimicked him eagerly, waving at the man much more enthusiastically. It heard him laugh, and it made him grin.

"So, you have a little.. egg demon? Following you now?" Phil stared at Red as it played with his feathers curiously, ruby eyes wide with curiosity. "Yeah.." Ranboo sighed.

Red thought Phil was interesting. He wasn't as cool as Techno, but he was very nice to them. His hair was also about the length of theirs, but much neater, and his hat had a string that fell from it with four beads connecting to it- pink, yellow, one that was half red and half white, and another one that was both red and green. He also had wings, like Tommy. They were black, slightly iridescent in the sun, and flecks of white covered them. They were burnt and damaged at the ends, and Red _wanted_ to ask about it, but figured it probably wasn't a good idea. 

“Aren’t you a little worried that.. the vine’s _follow_ them?” Phil glanced to Ranboo, adjusting the hat he wore nervously. “Well, a little.. I hadn’t thought to ask. I don’t know how their powers work. I don’t even think they do.” He mumbled, watching as Red’s attention was caught by the snow slowly floating down from the eye, eyes widening with bewilderment.

“It’s snow,” Phil had followed Ranboo’s gaze to the little demon, stifling a chuckle. Red reached for a snowflake, grabbing it from the sky. They quickly pulled their hand close to them, opening to look at their catch. It’s expression twisted into a confused one, finding nothing. “It’s gone.” It mumbled, looking up at the two with narrowed eyes. Ranboo smiled. “It melted in your hand.” He explained.

Red looked at their hand again, before spotting something moving in the snow. They ran over to it, ignoring the exclamations of protests from all three of them, stopping in front of the moving pile of snow. Actually, the snow had a face, lifting it’s head and turning it towards Red, nose the color of coal twitching slightly. Red paused, thinking- but only for a brief moment- before gently reaching out and planting a hand gently on it’s cold nose.

“Is this a dog?”

Their question was met with brief silence, nothing happening besides the ‘dog’ pulling it’s nose away slightly and sniffing at the hand. Phil suddenly began to chuckle. “ _Dog?_ ” He echoed. “Well.. polar bears are just big dogs.” Techno muttered, glancing at the others before walking over, running his hand through the fur on top of the polar bear’s head. “His name is Ed. He’s a.. guard.. bear...?” He glanced at Red, ears twitching at a stifled laugh from Phil. He tossed a glare to the winged man. “I’m stickin’ with it.” He grumbled.

Ed’s nose twitched again and he suddenly sat up, turning his attention to the horizon and huffing as he sniffed the cold air. A low, gruff growl escaped him, and Techno quickly followed his gaze. “Hey, Ranboo?” “Yeah?” The hybrid looked over to Techno from where he had been staring. “I think you and your ‘new friend’ dragged a couple of those lunatics you mentioned.”

  
  


Ranboo swayed slightly as he teleported into the second story of his house, setting Red down, who ran over to the windows and peeked outside.

The winged man- Phil, and the piglin, Techno- were being confronted by Bad and the cat hybrid Red had forgotten the name of- It hadn’t really heard his name be said often. “Why are they holding weapons?” Red looked over to Ranboo, who was sitting on his bed to recover from teleporting. The hybrid smiled, nervously. “I’m not- y’know? It doesn’t matter. Come here.” He gestured for them to walk over.

They walked over, smiling curiously. Ranboo pulled his scarf off, and wrapped it around the demon carefully. It was _way_ too big, of course, but that probably helped with the whole warmth thing. 

"Your hair is kinda long, too. Want me to tie it up?" Red's eyes lit up, nodding eagerly. They liked their hair, but change was always welcome. "Please!" It wanted to see what it'd look like. Ranboo chuckled, standing up and wandering over to the table beside his bed, grabbing a spare scarf and putting it on. He grabbed a hair tie, returning to the little demon.

"Why do you have a hair tie? You don't have a _lot_ of hair, just a tuft. You're an enderman." "Yeah, it’s more like fur or something really. And I thought it would be funny to steal one of Phil's." Red stood up straight as Ranboo tied their hair into a little ponytail- it was just long enough to tie. Was it a good ponytail? Probably not, but it still looked nice. He led them over to a mirror, picking them up so they could see themselves.

Their eyes grew round with curiosity, reaching up and touching their own face and horns, hands trailing to their long ears. Ranboo felt himself smile, confusion glimmering in his gaze. "You.. good?" "I look so cool!" Red looked up at him, ruby gaze bright. Ranboo chucked. _Is this them seeing themselves for the first time?_ He wondered. _Interesting._ "Yes, you're very cool, Red. Do you like your hair?" "Yes! I love my hair!" Red turned back to the mirror. 

He set them down gently, just as he heard a knock. He suddenly made a soft enderman-like growl, instinctively- he was familiar with it. _No, no._

He took a deep breath. "Stay here," he ordered softly to Red, heading downstairs. He drew his weapon, just in case, opening the door slowly.

"Chased ‘em off," A familiar monotone voice explained, and Ranboo relaxed. It was a good thing it was Techno, because Red did _not_ listen, running down the stairs and cheering about how nice Ranboo had made their hair. 

Ranboo desperately wanted to tease Techno for the small amused huff that escaped him, but knew better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i might be getting emotionally attached to a character i made up on the spot for some random idea. its to the point i have a personal design for them. Yikes


End file.
